


Two Halves, One Whole

by Cossie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Again first fic so plz be gentle with me ;-;, Did I mention fluff?, Happi kwamis, Hurt/Comfort, I JUST LOVE LADYNOIR SM HELP, Ladynoir fluff, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Mentions of Death, Other, abunch of one shots, almost-kiss, but like every chapter has LadyNoir fluff, but nothing big, but probably kisses to come, first fic, lots of fluff, nobody actually dies tho, plantonic Marichat, slight angst, sorta :p, wink wink ;D, your heart will be fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cossie/pseuds/Cossie
Summary: Chat Noir was truly a vibrant enigma.He was sunshine and light; mischief and wonder.There was something deep in those eyes - something deep, and alluring. Something that seemed almost sad sometimes; yet something bright and beautiful, like a million colors exploding in the sky.And Ladybug?Ladybug was a star in the deep night; a glorious, beautiful sort of darkness.She walked with the weight of the world on her shoulders; and the Universe in her hands.It was too much for her - too big to carry.Thankfully, Chat was there to carry it with her - or for her, if he found he needed to.Because in the end? A light is nothing without darkness.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Sooo... this is my first fic that I've ever posted! XD  
> This fic takes place a few months after Ladybug becomes Guardian, and each chapter is a story in her and Chat's life as partners - and more X3
> 
> In summary, this is LadyNoir fluff. That is all. 
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug thots, lots of blushing, and a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

Chat Noir was truly a mysterious enigma.

He was wild, and unpredictable; teasing, yet passionate and kind. He was a light to darkness, always so vibrant, so pure.

There was also something else there.  
Something deep, and alluring. Something that seemed almost sad somtimes; yet something that seemed bright and beautiful, like a million colors a exploding in the sky.

He was unexplainable.

He was one half to Ladybug's whole, the Yin to her Yang. He made her complete, and she never wanted to know a day when he wasn't by her side.

She cared for him, more than she'd ever admit.  
But he knew.  
It was the way they they shared their glory at the end of a battle; the way they patrolled longer than necessary to have each other's company, the long nights of laughter and conversation simply because neither one of them wanted to go hone yet.  
They way they looked at eachother. The way their gazes lingered, how he'd gently take her hand and give it a chaste kiss.  
How he wouldn't break eye contact as he did so, and how she smiled in return.

To eachother, they were everything.

To Chat Noir? Ladybug was his life; his world.  
She was his breath, his heartbeat, and his every step he took.  
She was his star in the deep night, a glorious; beautiful sort of darkness. One that kept him grounded, and one that kept him sane.

And her eyes - Oh, her eyes - They were like blue crystals; an ocean full of depth and hues, a storm brewing on a hazy blue day.  
All it took was one gaze, and he knew he was long gone.  
In the end, it was her who was always there for him. It was her who comforted him on the nights she somehow knew he wasn't ok. It was her who made him feel like fire just from her triumphant, proud gaze. It was her who cared about him…

But it was him who loved her.

He loved her with everything he had, and would love her until his final breath.

And it hurt.

It hurt, to love someone as much as he did her.

It hurt when she talked about that other boy; the boy he wished he could be.

It hurt when they parted ways as "just friends" at the end of the day.

It hurt when he woke in the morning, when he longed to see her face; or at least just talk to her.

It hurt when he was partaking in his lessons, when he wished he could transform and go see her.

It hurt on nights when he transformed when he couldn't sleep, simply because hope of the small chance of seeing her.

It hurt to know she didn't love him back.

Sometimes it was enough to let tears shake him on those late nights when Plagg was asleep, and he was left with his thoughts.

Sometimes it was enough to make his heart clench whenever she gazed with him with what he didn't dare hope was love.

His hope always lingered, that one day she would return his loving gaze.  
That one day, she would love him as much as he did her.

But he would be ok.

They were best friends, and trusted eachother with their lives. They're friendship was deep, and absolutely unexplainable. They had something no one else had, and could ever begin to understand.

And to Chat, if that was what he got, then it was more than enough.

No matter how much it hurt sometimes; her friendship was something he cherished deeply, and vowed to protect Ladybug with his life.

After all, they were Ladybug and Chat Noir, two halves to each other's whole.

***

It was one evening when Marinette decided to transform, simply to go on a stroll - and maybe, see a certain black cat of hers.

She found herself simply walking along the rooftops of Paris, idly watching cars going by, or waving at excited children who spotted her above.

Hands crossed behind her back; and taking simple strides, Ladybug let her mind wander.  
To no place in particular, really. It was just one of those days where she let her mind drift.

It had been almost four months since she had been named the new Guardian.

It was definitely… difficult.

Wayzz had ended up having to teach her most; as having remembered how Master Fu explained his training.

Ladybug had become more deeply connected with the miraculous since her training had begun.  
Since she now owned Master Fu's old place - he never did try to sell it, as he thought it may come in handy to the miraculous holders - she had made a few changes.

She let the Kwami out every so often, as she felt bad that they had to stay in miracle box day after day.  
She found that the Kwami were very kind creatures - dispite a few of them coming off a little rough - as they were extremely curious.

Master Fu's old place - or as she now referred to it, 'the hideout' - also came in handy.  
It gave her and Chat a place to relax after a long day, and a private place to hang out at times without prying eyes.  
They'd also had some fun times there - she giggled to herself when she recalled the time Chat told the the Kwami 'scary stories', which backfired when the Kwami told him some very freaky ones (which definitely didn't result in a sleepover) - and usually visited at any opportunity.

Chat had dropped in a few times whilst she was training, and even though she put on an annoyed face, they both knew she was grateful for the company.  
Of course, that cat knew her too well. But he did make all the pressure on her shoulders feel a lot lighter.

As the wind blew lightly through the crisp November air, she closed her eyes as she let it hit her skin.  
It was odd; only being able to feel on a small section of her face, as the rest of her body was armored with that magic suit. But at the same time, it felt good in a way that was hard to explain.

In the distance, she could faintly hear the music coming from Juleka and Luka's ship. Just barely though; as the mind carried the sound.  
Her mind idly drifted to Luka. He had been very kind to her, and was just as good of a friend, however…  
He never did have the same affect as Adrien did.  
And their connection was nowhere close to hers and Chat's.

Adrien and Kagami had been appearing more as just friends, too. Formerly insanely lovesick Marinette might've jumped on the opportunity, but…

But she didn't know what.  
It was odd, how this new life as a Guardian had affected her. How it had affected her and Chat's dynamic. However, definitely for the better.  
The thought put a smile on her face, as she continued her pace.

Her and Adrien were still friends, of course. And now that she could finally hold a conversation without stuttering - something that came completely out of the blue - it turned out they had a lot on common.

She found herself twirling around once or twice as she walked, allowing herself to soak in the freedom of the evening air.

It wasn't long before she felt a small shift in the air; followed by a small thump, something unnoticeable to other ears, but something she had come to recognize.  
Without waiting for him to speak, she turned around to meet him with a genuine smile.

He met hers equally, as they simply met each other's gaze for a few moments.  
She looked into those vibrant, green eyes… she loved them, really, and the tenderness in his gaze never went unnoticed.

"Good evening, My Lady." He said, his grin unfading as he joined her side.  
"Hey, kitty." She responded, a small skip in her stride as they continued her pace.  
"You seem happy today." He commented, eyeing her from the side.  
She hummed idly, momentarily closing her eyes. "It's been a good week. Plus…"  
She glanced sideways to meet his eye. "It's always nice when a certain kitty of mine joins me on my strolls."  
Chat's grin became impossibly wider. "My Lady considers me her kitty?"  
"Course I do! Who else's would you be?" She laughed, playfully shoving him from the side.  
Chat's face turned a deep red, as the look on his face was goofy as ever.  
It hasn't taken her long to figure out how easy it was to make Chat blush, simply by being genuine. It made sense, she supposed, as he'd always had a similar affect on her.  
They walked in a comfortable silence, as there was no question they were (somewhat unintentionally) making their way towards the hideout.  
"So, how's Plagg?" Ladybug asked, breaking the silence.  
"He's been good." Chat replied. "He never stops eating, and he's still sarcastic as ever. But he's good."  
They shared a laugh, as he asked, "What about Tikki?"  
"She's also good. She keeps parenting me and is still as sweet as ever." She giggled.  
Chat hummed. "Sweet? Kind if reminds me of a Ladybug I know."  
She felt her cheeks burn, as she felt herself give a shy smile as she kept her eyes on the ground.  
"And kind of the parenting part, too."  
"Oh, come on!" She exclaimed, giving him another shove.  
He laughed as he regained his balance, "I was joking!" As their laughter subsided, he added, "You know I appreciate your guidance."  
"I appreciate you too, kitty."  
She didn't have to look at him to know his face was beet red, and she was sure hers matched.

***

Later that evening, Chat and Ladybug sat on the floor bed in the hideout, making conversation as the Kwami occasionally piped in.

Ladybug had only changed a few things in the hideout ever since Master Fu left it.  
The bed in the center of the room was still there; as were the drawers with the record player on top of it.  
The coffee table, the bookshelf, and a few of the pictures remained on the walls.  
However, the awning in the corner had been replaced by a small futon couch. (it was one Maman was going to get rid of, but she had asked for it; however her mother simply assumed it was because she wanted the fabric for something.) In another corner of the room, she had placed a comfortable white hammock she had found at a thrift shop, and covered it in lots of pink and white pillows. And she had even added some string lights she had bought from the store to the ceiling, simply because it made the place feel… well. Like a second home, she supposed.  
The place itself was fairly plain, so of course the creative minded Marinette couldn't just let it stay that way.  
She still thought it needed some more work, but that could wait a little while.

Right now, they talked about they're first few experiences in battle, the weirdest and creepiest akumatized victims, how the enjoyed the partners they used to have on their team… they talked of everything, and nothing, really; as they switched between topics as often as they did.

At the moment, they were almost collapsed in laughter; as they shared they memory of Mr. Pidgeon.

"Fly away my pidgeons! Wroo, wroo!"  
Chat wheezed in between laughter, causing Ladybug to start laughing like a total maniac all over again.

Sometimes he was funny. Sometimes.

Some of the Kwami laughed with them; even though they were slightly bewildered. However, watching Paris's heroes on the floor practically dying of laughter on the floor was definitely a sight.

Ladybug's laughter slowly started to subside, as she rubbed a tear from her eye.  
As she did so, she glanced at Chat, who was already finished with his laughing fit. However now, he was simply grinning at her with one of those goofy smiles of his.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." Chat shrugged, looking down almost bashfully. "I just like making you laugh."

"Oh, really?" Ladybug giggled, giving his hair a playful ruffle as he met her gaze with his grin once again.

"Hey, we should play some music!" Trixx suddenly piped up.  
There was excited chatter from the other Kwami, as they all agreed.

"Yes, music!" Kalkki said, floating over to Ladybug. "We used to hear Master Fu play music all the time!"

Ladybug blinked for a moment. "Oh! Ok…" She started, as she stood and glanced around the room.

"Does anyone know where his records are?"  
"I do!" Wayzz said, as he floated to one of the cabinets beneath the record player. "They're in here!"

"Thank you." Ladybug said, as she pulled open the drawer to find a couple dozen records. After a moment, Chat curiously joined her side.

As Ladybug was skimming through them, Chat gently pulled one out and examined it.  
"Hey, I've listened to this one before!" He said after a moment.

It was Ladybug's turn to look at him curiously. "Really?"

"Yeah!" He said excitedly. "It's actually pretty good."  
He handed it the disc to her, as she read the titles on the back.

Someday, In The Rain, You And I…

It seemed they were all instrumental, which surprised her a little - she didn't expect Chat to like that kind if thing.  
She put the record in it's place, as she turned the player on.

A melody started to play, as the Kwami made excited chatter, as they started dancing with eachother only slightly off beat, as it was a bit a slow song but God knows the Kwami were always one for energy.  
Ladybug closed her eyes, as she let herself listen to the song for a few moments.

It was… good. Really good.

"I take it My Lady likes the song?" Chat inquired, as she gave a hum in response and opened her eyes.  
She giggled as the Kwami cheered and twirled along to the song, as the rhythm became a bit faster.

After a moment, Chat stepped in front of her, before bowing slightly and holding out his hand.  
"May I have this dance, My Lady?" He asked, a bright grin on his face dispite his antics.  
She laughed shyly in response, before she took his hand. "But of course, kitty."

Chat positively beamed at her, as she held his hand with one arm and held his waist with the other; as he did the same as they started swaying along to the music.  
Ladybug cheeks felt hot, as she silently begged them to stop, as she bit her lip with a shy smile; mostly keeping her eyes trained on his chest, as she knew she'd be long gone if she looked into those eyes.  
Suddenly, Chat brought her arm above her head to spin her, and she couldn't keep back the giggle as she twirled and came back to him; as he laughed cheerfully back.  
As they did so, she finally met his gaze; to find that his cheeks were just as red as hers probably were, and his eyes sparkled with cheer.  
She didn't break eye contact, as she met his smile with her own as they continued to sway to the rythm.

Suddenly, the song was over, as it took a moment to switch to the next one.  
They stopped momentarily, as something changed in Chat's gaze; almost something of wonder, and she couldn't tell what else.  
She remembered that the song was called In The Rain, and as it started to play, the melody sounded impossibly more beautiful than the last one.  
They started to sway once again, as they gazed into each other's eyes.  
His expression turned into something deep; something almost foreign, as she felt her breath hitch in her throat.  
Chat twirled her a few more times to this song, and they giggle all the same each time.  
That look never left his eyes, though; and she had no idea what it was, but something about it captivated her.  
They were closer now, somehow, as their bodies pressed together, their noses only inches apart as they swayed.  
Unknown to her; Chat, too, was exploring the depth in her gaze.  
He was drowning in a deep, passionate blue; and he never wanted to stop.

The song started to end, and they're movements became slower.  
Ladybug's heart thumped in her chest, and really, she had no idea why.  
Something changed in the air.  
It was a tenderness, it was warmth, it was curiosity, it was electricity.  
She could feel his breath on her nose - when had they become so close? - and she could see a new kind of glimmer in his eye; something that looked like hope, and almost fear.  
Unconsciously, they're eyes grey half kidded, as they're gazed dropped to the other's lips.

She didn't really know what she was thinking she really wasn't, honestly. She didn't know what it was, but in that moment, she felt something… something powerful, and she had no idea what it was - only a deep desire to act on it.

They were close, as she felt his breath fan on her barely open lips.…

And then the next song came on.

It was loud with a fast rythm, and although just as beautiful as the other songs; very different, and startling to two people who just had a few electrifying seconds.

They both jumped apart, staring at eachother with impossible wide eyes.  
Her heart was pounding in shock, but also from a large portion of embarrassment.  
That did NOT just happen, that did not just happen, that did not just happen…

Judging my the the look on his face, it did happen.

Or at least, it almost happened.

She buried her face in her hands, giving a ground out moan.

"Y'know..." Chat started, and she prepared herself for whatever embarrassing thing he was about to say.

"I think you just tried to kiss me."

Ladybug let out a puff. "Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"If it didn't happen, why are you hiding your face from me?" Chat inquired.  
"I am not!" Ladybug exclaimed, pulling her hands away from her face to meet his gaze with a scowl.

…Only to regret it when she saw the biggest grin on his face, and a glimmer of a sort of hesitant hopefulness in his eyes.

She wasn't sure whether she wanted to run, or kiss him senseless right then and there.

She wasn't sure what to make of that.

"WHOOHOO!"

They're thoughts were interrupted, momentarily startled by one of the Kwamis cheers as she spun around to the music.

Ladybug allowed herself to listen to the music once again. It was definitely a happy, rythmatic song.

She sighed, and shook her head with a smile.

She could feel Chat's curious gaze on her, as she glanced at him through her bangs.

"Up for round two, kitty?" She asked, offering Chat her hand.  
He beamed at her, choosing to drop his teasing for the time being. He knew that the moment they just experienced wouldn't stop replaying in his mind, and definitely wouldn't stop when he went to sleep that night.  
At the same time, he didn't want to break the sort of spell the evening seemed to have on them.  
He expected something like that to make the rest of the evening fairly awkward… however, that moment- small, yet beautiful as it was - felt so natural, as if it had happened on its own. Somehow, that made things feel less awkward.

He grabbed her hand, as he met her shy gaze; and felt his heart positively melt for about the dozenth time that night.

This time, they giggled and laughed the whole time as they swayed and spun off beat, having the night of their lives simply being in each other's company.

The smiles never left their faces, and the tenderness in their gaze lingered even as they made their separate ways for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should point out that 'Someday' and 'You And I' are songs that do not exist outside of my imagination ;-;  
> BUT 'In The Rain' has always been a favorite of mine, so I h a d to use it X3
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! Feedback is always appreciated! :)
> 
> Also, find me on Tumblr @Cossiez to find the art did for this fic! X3


	2. Playing With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the angsty chapter. BUT don't fear. Nothing big, and more fluff to come. X3  
> Also keep in mind my tags... MENTIONS of death, but nobody actually d i e s so it's all good.  
> Enjoy this randomly put together chapter that I probably wrote at like 2 am :'D

Paris was burning.

Flames climbed the skies, ashes crackled on the ground, and the air was all a haze.

Ladybug's eyes darted back and fourth, trying to see through the smoke.  
Her eyes stung, as she held her yo yo to her mouth in hopes finding clean oxygen.  
However, her yo yo was running out of clean air - fast.  
She could already taste a tint of smoke on her tongue.

She didn't recognize anything - last she'd known,they were fighting on a street in Paris.  
Now, everything was a hazy; stinging blur.

She didn't know where the akuma was - more importantly, she didn't know where _chat_ was.

She was terrified.

She took her to yo away from her mouth, _"Chat?!"_ She called.

She coughed, as she had inhaled smoke. Her throat burned, as she tried to make her way through… wherever she was.

She couldn't see. She was surrounded by fire and bracken.

She was trapped.

_"CHAT?!"_

She screamed, her throat giving out.

_"CHAT! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

She fell into a coughing fit, as she heard the fire cracked and a piece of bracken collapse nearby.

_tap, tap, tap…_

Footsteps..?

"Chat?" She called, feeling a glimmer of hope.

…Only to feel her heart drop in her chest.

Red, glowing eyes appeared through the smoke, as the akuma - Flamme - eerily glided towards her.

_"Ladybug…"_

_"NO!"_ She scrambled to get up, only to be stopped as sparks of fire erupted beside her.

Her lungs were already filling with smoke…

_"Please, don't resist…"_

_"CHAT!"_ She doubled over, erupting in coughs.

Why… why did she feel so _sleepy…_

_"Your useless little kitten isn't going to find you…"_

Flamme kneeled in front of her, as he began to reach out to her face.

_"You've already lost..."_

She barely registered a silver pole hitting Flamme, a loud _"No!"_ coming from a beautifully familiar voice, before black covered her vision, and suddenly sleep sounded so _wonderful_ as she let the darkness consume her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER FIXES EVERYTHING I PROMISE


	3. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE CHAPTER THAT FIXES MY LAST CHAPTER.  
> Now we can be happi again :D

Ladybug!"

Everything was a blur.

She cracked her eyes open, seeing a magic pink and red covering the sky…

"My Lady!"

That voice…

"Please, wake up!"

She didn't understand why he sounded so frantic… but if her wanted her to wake up…

Her eyes were heavy, and everything was blurry.

However, she could see those eyes.

Those vivid, green, tear streaked eyes.

And those arms, that were currently holding her and a cozy embrace.

"L-Ladybug…" He choked, gazing into her eyes with such relief, but also so much fear.

"Kitty." She smiled tiredly, bringing a palm up to his cheek as he nuzzled against it.

Her memory slowly coming back to her - exactly what had happened - she took a glance around them.

Everything was back to normal again.

"You did it." She said sweetly, smiling up at him.

Tears welled up in his eyes once again, as he sat still for a moment, staring into her gaze with glossy eyes. Ladybug briefly wondered if he was going to kiss her - he wouldn't do that, right? Before suddenly he brought his arms around her and he held her in a tight hug.

"I was so scared…"

She held him back, as she brought a hand up to his hair.

"It's ok, kitty. I'm here."

He felt him nuzzle her shoulder, as she buried her face in his neck in return.

She wracked her mind; going over the events that had happened.  
The akuma, her terror, the fire…

Her blacking out.

Oh…

She heard Chat choke on another sob, as she felt herself holding him impossibly tighter.

She had died.

She - Ladybug - had died.

She felt her eyes well up at the thought.

Chat had saved her.

She remembered all the times he had taken hits for her.

She remembered all the times he had died for her.

She remembered how she felt.

Terrified, shook, and so, so broken...

As she felt Chat tremble against her, she felt her own tears fall down her cheeks.

Chat needed her right now.

He needed her as much as she needed him all the times she had seen him die.

She brought a hand to his hair, as she rubbed in the spot that had always made him purr.

"I'm here, kitty."

His hold on her impossibly tightened, as she found herself whispering words of comfort.

"You did it."

***

The night continued on, as Ladybug never left Chat's side.

His tears still flowed, but it wasn't as shaky or consistent as it had been.

He still felt numb, and scared… however, just as his crying began to stop, Ladybug had gently grabbed his hand and prompted him to stand up with her.

"Come on."

Was all she said, but he never needed an explanation when it came to following her lead.

When he soon found himself entering the hideout with His Lady, he could feel a small glimmer of hope - hope of fixing the ache in his heart.

***

Chat layed comfortably in the hideout's hammock as he waited for Ladybug to return; as she had went to find blankets a few moments prior.  
However, he wasn't very relaxed - he felt on edge as soon as Ladybug had left the room.

They had spent the past half hour or so drinking hot tea and talking, and it was enough to soothe him just a little. But the twinge in his heart was still very much present.

And he knew Ladybug could tell. He was thankful, though, that she hadn't commented or asked him to talk about anything specific.  
It's not that he would've minded - however, if he tried to recount things verbally it would probably put him in tears once more.

His memory has flashed back to what happened multiple times that night. He kept shoving it away.  
How when His Lady had opened her eyes, he felt so relieved and he had known what he'd wanted so badly to do… but he had to shove it down and remind himself that kissing her was not what she wanted.  
He had felt just… so scared.

What if he had never even gotten to tell her how much he loved her?

That is… if he was ever brave enough to.

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath in though his nose, as he let it out softly through his mouth.

Now wasn't the time to let his mind torture him.

His eyes felt heavy from his shed tears… but he made sure not to let himself rest, as he still had many more hours to spend with His Lady that refused to waste on sleep.

And after that..? Well. He wasn't so sure if he'd even be able to sleep once he got home tonight.  
And if he did, the nightmares were going to be terrible…

The thought of leaving tonight made his chest tighten and his heart ache.

He heard Ladybug giggle - that beautiful, tinkling sound - as he opened his eyes to see that she had returned worh blankets in hand.

"Falling asleep already, are we?" She teased.

"N-no."

His response was all to quick, and he knew she noticed; but was thankful she didn't react.

He began to sit up, only to stop when she put he palm on his chest to stop him.

He opened his mouth to question, but immediately afterwards, she climbed onto the hammock and leaned back - on him.

He was sure his eyes were wide as saucers as she pulled a blanket over them, and he felt his cheeks burn.

She was so warm…

And also very small.

He already knew this, but for whatever reason it made him feel all the more tender when her head rested against his chest.

"M-My Lady…?" He asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" She hummed, sounding tired herself. Then suddenly, her eyes blew wide, as she looked up at him. "Is this ok?"

"Y-yeah!" He responded, a little too loud. He looked away shyly, as he added softly, "It's more than ok."

Ladybug gave a shy smile, before curling back up and putting the side of her head back on his chest.

Suddenly, he felt… warm? A soft, plesent bloom of contentment? How the distant sadness was still there, but yet… it had turned into something more. Almost like a need, and it had been there long before this night; but it was only coming back to remind him.

Of course, His Lady always made him feel in ways that he'd never felt before. He supposed it was a part of love.  
He felt a small smile form on his lips.  
…only to disappear with an expression of shock when he felt a slight beginning of vibration in his chest.

Don't purr, don't purr, don't purr…

"Hey, Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you trying not to purr?"

He paused. "No."

"Well, you stopped breathing…"

He let out an exhale as to prove her wrong, however… a soft purr followed his breath.

"Nngh…" He grumbled, followed by a giggle from Ladybug.

"You know, I don't mind."

"You… don't?"

"Of course not!" She said, bringing her fingers to stroke above his ribs as if to prove her point.

He felt his cheeks burn at the gesture.

"O-okay."

She giggled lightly at his stammer, as his soft purrs rumble in his chest.

He hesitated, keeping his arms still as he tried to figure out what to do with them.  
Considering she was currently curled up on him, he figured he should do something.

Slowly, he brought a hand up to her middle, waiting before he put it around her. When she didn't object, he brought his other hand up to hold her.

This…

This was nice.

He felt his heart flutter, the feeling of warmth spreading in his chest.

Spending time with his Lady was always a beautiful thing.  
To receive his miraculous, out of the millions of people in Paris, to become a partner to this incredible woman was something he always wondered how he'd managed to do, and how he could possibly deserve it; but by God, he was so glad it was him who was chosen.

Him, who was chosen, to ally the savior of Paris.

To get the chance to know her.

To get the chance to love her.

It was crazy.

It was insane; how the balance of the universe rested in his and Ladybug's hands.

How much they had to deal with to get here.

The things they witnessed, the things they'd endured, the things they'd battled…

In the end, it was eachother that kept themselves sane.

Sometimes he wondered if that was why his miraculous existed. Why there even was a Chat Noir.

In the end, it was Ladybug who Paris needed.

But in the end, it was Ladybug who needed Chat Noir; just as much as Chat Noir needed Ladybug.

At the end of the day, they were each other's rock.

And if that was the role of Chat Noir? He was more than willing to fulfill it.

"Hey, Ladybug?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever really thought about..." He tried to put some of his thoughts into words. "How big this all is? Being heroes? Just how much bigger it is than us."

He paused, as she slowly nodded her head.

"And bigger in more ways than one. How old or miraculouses are, and how much of the world is in our hands… and we're just so..."

"Young." Ladybug finished for him.

Chat slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"I know. In a way, it's incredible…"

"…But it's also terrifying."

He felt Ladybug nod.

There was a pause.

"But… you make it easier." He said, quietly.

He didn't need to look at Ladybug to know she smiled at that.

"As do you, Kitty. I'm glad your my Chat Noir."

Chat's felt himself smile impossibly wide.

"I'm glad to be your Chat Noir. And I'm very happy that your My Lady."

Ladybug giggled, as his smile somehow grew - Because, gosh, if he didn't love her smile; he loved her laugh.

They fell into a comfort silence, and it wasn't long before he gave into his tiredness.

As he slept with His Lady in his arms, he dreamt of days and late nights of soaring across Paris with a certain Ladybug by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yeah, there was a "death" but she didn't STAY dead. I didn't wanna give away too much in the tags...  
> Plz don't hate me ;-;
> 
> I added this chapter because I wanted to demonstrate the deep trust and reliance the two have on eachother. And with only when they have eachother, they're complete.
> 
> Also LadyNoir cuddles YEY :D


	4. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is a confused child. Chat consoles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ;P

Marinette had been restless all morning.

It was chilly, considering it was still mid winter; but it was slightly warmer than it had been, and she hadn't needed to bundle up too much.

It was a perfect day to to go out, or perhaps see some friends.

But what was Marinette doing?

Pacing.

It was 8:00 on a Saturday. Normally, she'd sleep in until at least 10:00 on weekends.

She didn't know why she couldn't just sit still. Heck, she'd even tried doing some homework just for something to do.

Resting her arms on the railing of her balcony, she let out a frustrated groan.

"Is everything ok Marinette?" Tikki asked, moving to hover over her shoulder.

She gave a hum. "I'm fine. I just feel so…" She made hand gestures as she tried fo describe how she felt.

For one, there was a pit in her chest.  
She felt restless, but not bored; as if she felt the need to do something but she didn't feel like doing anything.  
She wasn't; which was unusual considering she usually went down to the bakery for breakfast every morning. Actually, she has no appetite at all.

Do I even know how I feel?

Tikki simply gave her a puzzled expression, but didn't question any further.

"Well, would you like to transform and get out for awhile?"

Marinette felt a surge of excitement at the suggestion.

That was.. odd.

Because the image of a certain black cat came to mind along with the excitement...

However, her excitement quickly deflated when she remembered how long she was transformed last night. Because Tikki had to hold her transformation all night long whilst she was with Chat.. she even looked tired, as her eyelids were slightly drooped and her shoulders sagged.

"I would love to, but you should really rest instead."

Tikki nodded gave a yawn; not about to protest. "Ok. I'll be on your pillow if you need me."

After Tikki left, Marinette gave another sigh.

Maybe she could call Alya? It would at least help her feel less…

oh.

Lonely.

That's what it was.

But…

She didn't have any reason to feel lonely?

She ran her hand down her face; growing evermore frustrated.

Sighing in defeat, she considered just going back to her loft and going on the Ladyblog.

Also unusual, considering she didn't think to check it very frequently...

Distracted with her thoughts, she turned away from her balcony as she slowly made her way back down to the loft.

"Leaving so soon?"

She gasped in start; heart pounding as she looked behind her.

Chat Noir snickered fro his place on her balcony rail. "Sorry for scaring you. Again."

With a sigh of relief, Marinette climbed back out of the loft window to greet Chat. "Who said you scared me?"

"Nobody had to." He joked back, sliding over so Marinette could lean against the balcony next to him.

Chat had come to visit quite a few times as her civilian self; mostly because she was up late on the nights when she was too busy to patrol and Chat happened to stop by.

Which was evermore a thrill to her; considering she got to see him even when she couldn't transform. Sure, they didn't have the same dynamic and flow as they did when she was transformed - but she was always happy to talk to him.

Her mind drifted once again, as she gazed at Chat from the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking directly at her; but rather facing towards the city with his gaze onwards. She studied his expression; the corner of his lip that was slightly lifted, and those eyes…

"You seem… distracted."

Marinette blinked a few times, realizing Chat had spoken.

"Huh?"

"I asked how your day's been going, but you didn't answer."

Marinette gave a slightly frustrated chuckle; heat rising to her cheeks. "Sorry about that. Yeah, I feel a little… off? And I'm not sure why."

Chat hummed. "Care to vent?"

"I would, but I'm a bit confused about it myself."

"That's alright. I'm all ears. I have four of them, after all." He joked, gesturing to his real ears.

She laughed lightly. "Ok… well first of all, I feel this weird pit in my chest. It's like my brain is telling me to do something but I feel incredibly restless and I don't feel like doing anything."

Chat hummed, signaling her to continue.

"I feel… I don't know actually? It's just overall frustrating. I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I feel… lonely? Which doesn't make any sense because since it's Saturday I know I'll probably see my friends later."

Chat gave a slow nod. "Is that all?"

"I guess so. Like I said, I'm confused myself."

Chat looked like he was in thought, as his eyes focused on nothing in particular and his head slightly tilted.

"Well.."

"Well?" She asked.

Chat gave a snicker, stepping down from the railing to lean against it next to her instead.

"Your not gonna like it."

"Tell me!" She said, growing curious.

"Oook… first of all, have you been thinking about someone in particular a lot lately?"

She thought for about.. well. Half a second. The answer was yes, absolutely...

The problem was, it was him.

"Ummm… maybe?"

"It's Luka, isn't it?"

Marinette let out a breath of relief, not even realizing she'd been holding it until now.  
Of course he'd think it was Luka. She'd told him about him before.

At least she didn't have to make up some other guy.

"Yeah! Luka." She said, before giving a nervous giggle.

real convincing there, Marinette.

"You have no idea where I'm going with this, do you?"

Marinette blinked. "Ummm… no."

Chat snorted as he shook his head. "Do you find yourself missing him? Wishing that you could see him?"

Marinette thought for a moment.

Well…

Oddly enough, shortly after Chat got here her restlessness went away.

And if she really was being honest with herself - instead of being the stubborn little bug she normally was - yes, now that she thought of it; her heart had clenched every time she thought of Chat this morning.

"Yeah. I do."

Chat hummed. "Then that's it. You miss him."

"…What?"

"Like I said. You can't stop thinking about him. You miss him."

Marinette wracked her mind. What was he even getting at?

"But... I've missed person before? And it's never felt like this. I almost feel…" She tried to find a word to describe the ache in her chest, before he cut her off.

"Hurt?"

She blinked once again. "…Yeah."

He hummed, jumping back on the railing.

Right, he was still on patrol... he probably had to go soon.

"Well, it goes a bit deeper than just missing someone. In my case, at least."

"Really? Then what is it?" She asked.

There was a beat of silence; before he gave his soft reply.

"I've felt that way since the moment I realized I was in love with Ladybug.

I miss her like that all time."

He cheeks positively burned. She knew how he felt, but…

A reminder was nice.

But her?

In… love?

She was about to say more, but Chat had already pounced off with a departing salute; as her bewildered gaze followed his form until he disappeared somewhere in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this chapter was based on the emotions I personally feel whilst developing feelings. I'm not completely sure if this applies to everyone; but I can only write out emotions based on my own experiences XP
> 
> Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon X3


End file.
